Undead
by Torchiclover22
Summary: You are forced into an adventure to save the world from the most evil of the sorcerers, and you find out many more during your adventure... It is time that you discover who's the traitor, and who's your friend, and who is the one that you love. (I suck at summaries, so just read! XD) Pokeshipping, oldrivalshipping, contestshipping, ikarishipping ! the photo isn't mine!Might get M
1. 1

**Me: Hey, everyone! This is a story I decided to finally write.**

**Drew: *Hairflip* My stories are always better, I suggest you quit.**

**May: Drew, be nice!**

**Me: Yeah, be nice, or meet the wrath of Steve!**

**Misty: Who's Steve?**

**May: Where did YOU come from?**

**Me: Steve is my pet brick, he does the beating up for me! ^ . ^**

**Drew: Betcha you'll mi- *Gets hit with Steve* Hey, that wasn't fair! I didn't finish my sentence.**

**Me: Loser, loser!**

**May: Loser, loser!**

**Everyone: Loser, loser!**

**Drew: … I'm surrounded by idiots.**

**Me: Hmph. **

**Misty: Ookay, okay. Disclaimer, anyone?**

**Leaf: *sigh* Torchiclover doesn't own Pokemon. Review pretty cakey pretty please.**

'Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-' The alarm clock stopped, a rough punch of May's hit the top of it. She observed a small crack in it. "Oops.. hope mom won't notice it." She laughed lightly and threw the blanket off her. Today, she woke up like in the advertisments on the TV, she planned it all the day before! She got dressed up and packed her stuff. She had one more hour until the bus arrived to take her where the new school she was going to was.

She quickly skipped downstairs and greeted her mother happily while she sat on the chair. While her mother was still cooking, she saw Max comming downstairs. She laughed at the look Max had on his face, and pointed at him while laughing "Max! You look like grandma!" With a bored look on his face he said, while sitting down "Ha ha. So funny I forgot to laugh."

Meanwhile, their mother finished cooking. May ate it quickly and after that she took a short shower.

"Beep beep!"

May stared on the window and a small smile appeared on her face. "Bye mom, bye dad, bye Max!" She kissed all of them and left.

"Wow.." was all that she could say. The bus was clean, elegant and beautiful. She had never seen a bus like it.

She sat down on a two people chair, and stared on the window. A tear fell down her face, but she didn't know if it was a tear of happiness and sadness. She would start a whole new life, even though she would miss her friends and family.

"Is this seat open?" A voice woke her up. With a smile on her face, May answered "Yes, it is. I'm May." She offered her hand to shake "Misty." She responded the shake with a smile.

"I hope this school will be good, like my friend said." Misty started up a subject, feeling the awkward silence.

"Don't worry. It will be." May responded with a smile, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah but.. I sure will miss my friends, family, and all." Misty sighed.

"So will I.." Said May with a sad voice but quickly added "But we will make new friends at the school!"

Misty couldn't help but grin. She liked the girl's positive thinking.

"This was a LOOOOOOONG way! I'm hungry!" Complained May, she was being almost dramatic with that tone.

"Me too." Said Misty shortly. She was too tired to talk. They had to walk some kilometers on feet from the bus.

"Then let's go eat!" May bolted off, in search for food, but Misty caught her arm "We need to get our room keys first!"

"Right." May laughed at her stupidity and walked over to the person that gave keys.

"Name?"

"May Maple"

"Misty Waterflower"

The person nodded, but before giving them the keys he asked "Are you two going to be in separate rooms or together? Misty tried to answer, but May cut her off "Together!"

"Alright, here's your key" He gave them the key. Misty still had a pretty angry look on her face, but calmed down. After all, May was her new friend, right?

They quickly ran to their rooms.

"OH MY GODD!" Misty squealed and jumped on the bed. It was white, but with such a fluffy blanket, you would say it was made of real fur!

Same was May's. She loved it too, it was simple, just the way she liked it.

The walls were painted in white, they were soft, too. The doors were made of dark brown wood, same as the furniture. They unpacked their stuff and decided to go and explore around a little.

"This place sure has a magical feeling to it." May grinned, looking around the forest. She saw a girl alone in the deepest parts of the forest, in the dangerous zone where no one was allowed. Without a second thought, May bolted off to warn the girl in the forest.

"May, wait!" Misty ran after her, trying to stop her, but couldn't.

"What *breath* are *Breath* you *breath* doing here?"

*Leaf's POV*

I almost touched that one leaf which was different, it was perfect, just the way I imagined it. It will be a perfect addition to my collection! But just before I could touch it, I heard a scream in my ear. I got scared, so I grabbed the leaf quickly but I ripped it in half! Dang!

"Hey! I almost got that leaf!" I scolded the girl and showed her the ruined leaf.

"Sorry..I didn't mean to. But you're not allowed to be here! It's a dangerous place, there could be wolves... and bears!" I could sense the fear in her voice. I laughed lightly, and answered "You're not allowed to be here either."

"You're right! Let's go back!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me all the way to the line, but I didn't stop her.

"I'm May, by the way." The girl said with a grin on her face.

"Leaf." I responded with a small smile.

"Which room do you stay in?" It was obvious the girl was curious, but she didn't ask private questions, so it wasn't a problem.

"497, you?"

"That means you're next to us!" Another red-headed girl pointed out. Means they stay in the same room.

"Yeah. Who do you stay with?" Asked May

"There's this girl called Dawn. She's a nice person, but kind of a psycho when it comes to shopping."

Both of them laughed. I hadn't realized in this time we walked we arrived at the school again. There was this crazy girly girl giggle I could hear, so I turned my head and I observed four girls drooling over four boys.

"What's so special about those boys?" I asked.

Misty obviously wanted to answer, but someone cut her off. Geez, how many times am I going to get sneaked up on?

"Those are just the hottest and most popular boys in the whole school, Drew, Paul, Gary and Ash." It was Dawn's voice. Obviously, did I forget to mention she was boy-obsessed?

Misty rolled her eyes "So? I mean, they're cute and all, but still. Who are you, by the way?"

"I'm Dawn" She pointed at me "Her roommate."

"Oh, I'm May! We're the girls next door to you."

"I'm Misty."

"Attention everybody! It's lunch time. Please head to your room, the food will arrive shortly"

"Guess that was it. Bye, girls!" Said Misty

"No, no, wait! We could eat together in our room." Proposed Dawn.

"That's a good idea." Said Leaf, and May nodded.

Misty sighed and followed the girls to their room.

**Me: 'kay, that was it. You guys better like it, I worked on it! D:**

**Ash: It wasn't so nice, I only appeared once!**

**Misty: ASH! *Hits with Mallet, throws in the toilet and flushes water***

**Me: *High-fives Misty* **

**Leaf: Torchiclover do-**

**Me: No need to do it now. Only at the beginning.**


	2. 2

"Anne, you can't stay here. You have to go." Despite the moment, Jack was calm and collected. He removed a bang from Anne's face.

"You will die! At least come with me!"

"I need to die. I'm the only descendant of the Deaththorn's alive, and I am the only one remaining that Damien can use to destroy the world. Please, go! It's for the best."

Anne understood and left.

Jack moved on to the castle where the Death Amulet stood. He waited until it was full moon, so the gargoyles could come.

Anne ran away from the castle, but at a point, she stopped. The girl watched her steps carefully, moving on slowly, and looking back from time to time. Every step she made felt like she was walking barefoot on lava. The only family she had alive anymore, the only person she ever loved is now gone..

The tears hurried to fall down her face. She screamed. She felt like it, to release some of the agony and pain she felt inside. She felt weaker than ever. But little did she know..

..She was pregnant.


	3. 3

*May's POV* The sound of the ringing alarm clock went from my ears to my brain. I shouldn't have packed that alarm clock! It always wakes me up. I threw the blanked on the alarm clock, forgetting there was a button to stop it. Misty, of course, was awake, too. It was sunday now, we could go and explore a little more. There was this place that we had no time to explore, and I was really excited about it!

"Morning, May." I heard Misty say. "Morning! I'll go wake the other girls up." I grinned and grabbed a bucket full of water. I silently walked into their room, but Leaf was awake. "Shhh" She nodded, in sign she got the sign. I threw the bucket on Dawn's face, and hid in the bathroom. I could hear her yell.

"WHO DID THIS WILL PAY! FUCKING PAAAAAY!" She yelled, and then I got out from the bathroom, and started laughing at her, but I woke up with a pillow in my face.

We all dressed up and had breakfast, then we left for the place we didn't explore.

We were a few steps away from that place in the forest, but we saw some other people there too. We didn't recognize them, so we approached.

"Oooh, hello girls." I heard a brunette say, I believe his name was Gary, right? I also saw him wink, jerk! But it looks like Leaf was the one that was insulted the most because she slapped him.

"What are you doing here?" Another one said, his name was Drew.

"What do you mean? We're exploring!" I said.

"Thanks for pointing it out, captain obvious." He flicked his hair. I couldn't resist the urge to slap him, but Misty grabbed my arm.

"Come on, guys. They're just girls. What's wrong with them?" The one named Ash asked. "They won't eat us.. right?"

Misty grabbed her mallet and hit him immediately. There was another one, named Paul, but he said nothing. I believe that's what he usually does.

"Hey girls, look! What's there?" I saw a glowing light in the ground, it was blue. I digged my hands into the ground and ripped off that part of dirt, to reveal what the blue light was. It turned out to be a really small ball, but how could it glow like that?! Instantly, a lot of students came here, along with the headmistress, Soledad Davidson.

"Attention please, students! You all came here to explore, right?" Everyone nodded. "Well, this isn't just a coincidence!" She took the ball from my hand "You see, this is the Orb of Power. It attracts the ones that have magic in their blood. People, this school is a magic school! We, here, have gathered the ones with special powers within us that haven't yet been used." I looked around. There weren't many people.. around 20 I believe.

"Prove it!" Said a student, and everyone agreed.

The headmistress grinned and conjured a waterball in her hand, and threw it into the student who asked's face. "Believe me now?" He nodded.

"Anyway, you have two choices. One, to stay here, and two, to go and be a normal student. But remember, if you'll be a normal student, you're going to be brainwashed." Only one student turned back, and the headmistress immediately casted a spell to brainwash him.

"Alright, we are twenty in total here. You will be learning magic in secret, no other student must find out! If anyone else finds out, you and him both will be brainwashed. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Alright, follow me!"

"Wow.. This place looks great!" I said. We were in the same forest, but much deeper in it. It was a valley with sparkly green grass. It was surrounded by trees.

"Yeah.." Misty said, and everyone else nodded.

Alright so, those were the people which were here: I, Misty, Dawn and Leaf, Paul, Drew, Ash and Gary. 4 'popular' girls, 2 nerds, and the rest were normal people. We were all surprised, except the 4 boys. I wonder what's wrong with them? Anyway, there were a few more people approaching. I believe they were the other teachers. I still had no words about it.. A wizard? That's what we are? We're going to find out soon, I guess...

"Very well, my students. We will start training right now. Later, we will visit the city of the Mages, elves, and others. Now, I will introduce you the teachers. Firstly, there is Brock Stone, he will be your magic teacher. Delia will be your singing teacher. Adonis will teach you to use the bow, and Kalkin the sword. We will start with the magic class." Soledad mumbled a few words, and suddenly some desks appeared. Every of the desks had a staff on it. I sat next to Misty.

"I still can't believe we have magic in our blood!" Misty squealed. It was a rare thing for her.

"Tsk tsk tsk! Students, you will be assigned with someone to work with that you don't know, so don't hurry to sit down!" Said Brock. Everyone sighed.

"Quiet, quiet! Paul, you will sit with Dawn! Gary with Leaf, May with Drew and Ash with Misty."

Great, I'm going to sit with the one with the big ego. Everyone sat down, and obviously, the lesson began. This certainly is going to be the most interesting class I ever had.

"Alright, students. First, you will have to pick up your staff. But don't use your fingers! Only use your hand. Hold it above the staff, and picture it in your mind raising." Mr. Stone did a demonstration. Everyone tried, and everyone succeeded. Except.. me. What have I done wrong? I observed Mr. Stone approached me. "Try again." He smiled. I did so, but still... nothing happened.


	4. 4

*May POV*

(AN I know there's of May POV, but the plot is just starting, so it's required After that I promise I'll do more other POVS ;3)

I heard Brock sigh. There was obviously something wrong with me, wasn't it? What if I got here by accident, or got dragged in by my friends? It all makes no sense! Wha-

"I'm afraid I'll need to send you to mr. James." My thoughts got inttrerrupted by his speech. Mr. Brock opened a portal, and made a sign with his hand for me to get in. "Go in, and go to the east forest, there, talk to the first man you will meet and tell him that I have sent you." I nodded, waved goodbye to my friends and left.

I saw a floating sign saying 'Azaria Town'. I entered it, and searched for a pathway to go into the east forest. I finally found one, but there was a guard. Great. I decided to give it a shot, though.

He spoke something in a foreign language, and all I could do is just say "I'm english."

"Why pass?" He asked, probably the guards there didn't know much english.

"Brock Stone sent me." I said, and he let me pass. Phew, I wasn't in the mood to mess with a guard right now. I walked into the forest, and kept searching around it. Yet, no sign of anyone. I saw some men dressed in black coats, their face were covered. The one in the middle had pitch black coat, and the others dark blue ones.

"Well, hello there. You have no magic powers, do you? What a pity!" He said, with an evilish grin on his face.

I didn't answer.

"You have your chance to get some." He stopped grinning, and continued explaining "Go north, and you will find a cave. There is a black amulet. Bring me it, and I shall give you magic powers." I nodded, but not before asking a question "Why can't you get it yourself?" "Do you want your powers or not?" He growled, and I gulped. I immediately ran north, hoping to find that necklace he was talking about.

This cave is really dark. Great! I stepped inside it, and suddenly some blue crystals on the ceiling started glowing. Problem solved, now where's that amulet..

I went to the end of the cave, and I found it there standing on a pretty tall stone. I picked it up, put it in my pocket, and left to meet the people that told me I'll get my powers.

"Alright, here's your nec- Aaaah! What are you doing! Stop!" I screamed, as he opened a dark portal, and grabbed me by my hands, and tried to force me in. But right before I entered the portal, someone tried to stab him in the back with a sword. He let me go, since he had to defend himself.

After a few minutes of fighting, the girl that tried to stab him sent him into the portal. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah, thanks." I smiled. "Aww, damn! He still got the amulet!" She growled through her teeth, which I observed were longer than normal. "What's so special about that necklace? He promised me he'll give me powers!" She sighed. "My name is Amy. I'm a vampire, master at sword fighting. You see, that amulet, is the Plague Amulet. With it, Damien can destroy the world." I nodded. "But still, why did he use me!?" "Because you're the ascendant of a Deaththorn, and only one can touch and activate one of the amulets. You see, they were created a long long time ago by a very evil person, who wanted to rule the world, but he wanted the power only for himself." I nodded. "Oh, I see.. But isn't there any way to stop him?" Amy looked in my direction, and replied "Yes, there is. But for that, we need to find the Light Amulet and stop him. You'll come with me, May. There's a journey ahead of us."

I shook my head. "But, mr. Brock told me to meet James and, I won't be going without my friends!" I protested.

"Alright then, your friends can come, I guess. Also, I know James and mr. Brock. Don't worry, I'll teach you how to be an assassin, you don't need to visit James. You'll be away most of the time from school." She opened a portal. "Go in." I did so, and entered the portal, only to find myself infront of the whole class.

"Amy! Good to see you." Brock said and smiled. Amy smiled slightly, and said "Brock, there's no time to explain. I will be taking some of your students, including May, and lea-" She didn't finish her sentence, until she saw the four boys. "C-could they be...?" "Some arrogant" I started "Selfish" Misty continued "Emo" Dawn added "And total jerky boys?" Leaf ended.

"WHAT?!" They all said in unison.

Amy sighed. "They will be comming with us."

"NO!" We, girls, and the boys said, unison.

"Yes, you will!" She bared her teeth. I gulped, and agreed, and so did the others. "Now, everyone, get in the portal. I'll explain once we get there. Brock, sorry again!" She smiled, waved goodbye and entered the portal after we did.

*Normal POV*

"Okay, so what's so special with those jerky." Dawn stated

"Arrogant" Leaf continued, but Amy stopped them "Okay okay okay. You will need to learn to get along. Those four are the last ascendants of the Four Elements."

"Okay, where are we going?" Paul asked, in a bored tone.

"Yeah, and where are we?" Asked Drew.

"We didn't eat!" Ash whined.

"Oh my GOSH! We brought no food!" May facepalmed herself.

Everyone turned to the two, and they just chorused "What?"

"Stop acting like little kids. We're going to find the Light Amulet. Now, we are in Azaria Town, the largest city on the land." Then, she told them the story.


	5. 5

*Misty's POV*  
I nodded my head like the others, except Ash did. I knew something was up in his dense head, but what?  
"But that's easy! I mean, all we gotta do is get the light amulet and then destroy the Plague one."  
I grabbed my mallet and smacked him. Just before May came, professor Brock taught us how to make an object appear at our will. Of course, I haven't mastered it, only with my pencil and mallet, my two best friends.  
"Ow! Where did you get that mallet?" I facepalmed. "Brock taught us how to do that!" He could be so dense, and cute. WHAT? No, not cute! Misty don't even DARE to think about that!  
Amy laughed a little, probably at his stupidity. "It's not THAT easy. We must figure out where it is first. And, do you think it's that easy to obtain it? There's probably some magic shield around it or something."  
I sighed. Amy was right. Everyone's face seemed to have dropped, except May's. "Hey, I just noticed something! If you switch your name's first 2 letters, it's May!" She said cheerfully with a big grin. At least we have someone to cheer us up. Amy smiled.

*Dawn's POV*  
"Can we get going already?" Said Paul in a rude and bored tone. Of course! Why does he always break the good moods?  
I saw Amy sigh. "Yeah, it's a good idea. There's no time to waste. Let's go and ask some people around here if they know anything."  
She was right. I knocked on a door, and soon a person dressed in a red dress with blue trims. She spoke into a different language, I couldn't understand a word! I just said "I'm english, can you speak that?" She smiled lightly, but turns out she was a meanie as she closed the door in my face. This task wasn't easy at all! I wonder how Amy can speak with them. I ran back to the others, and said "Those people don't speak english." Amy laughed. "Of course they don't. But there is a way you all can speak Azarian. Follow me."  
"This place sure does look nice." Mentioned Leaf. We were inside a tree-like house. Probably it's a magic house or something.  
Amy talked with the man there, and finally, she turned to us. "He agreed to teach you how to speak Azarian, but first, you have a task to complete. Come." We all entered in a large field, with small bow targets. "You must shoot with the bows I will give you the middle of the target, then he will teach you." I sighed. I sucked at this! But still, I grabbed a bow, and began shooting, mostly missing the target.  
First finished Drew, then Gary, then May, then Paul, then Leaf, then Misty, and then Ash. It was me left. I just couldn't do it. Everytime I missed. But still, I countinued until, finally, I did it, but probably someone helped me with magic, since surely I couldn't do it myself. Oh well, who cares, as long as I'm going to learn how to talk Azarian. We returned to the man, and to our surprise, he just casted a spell on us. Yay! No school needed. But now, how can I test if I really know? I said a random sentence in my mind, wanting it to be Azarian, and it was! That's cool! "It works!" I said. "Yeah, it really does." Agreed Leaf. "Okay okay, I understand your enthusiasum but now, we need to get going!" We all agreed with Amy, and waved goodbye to the man that taught us how to speak Azarian.

*Amy's POV*

I could feel like something was following us, but I had no idea what. I decided to send he teens off, and then check it out.  
"Alright guys, it's time you go ask people what they know about it." They dashed off, and I could see some of them at the nearby houses.  
There was a shadow of a person right behind the house in my right, so I walked there and see who it is.  
"BOO!" Shouted a familiar voice, scaring the crap out of me.  
"You scared me!" I said and looked in her direction. It was... JESSICA! I just threw myself into her arms and hugged her, I missed her so much!  
"Yeah, yeah. I missed you too." She said, and hugged me back.  
"Now, what are you doing here?" I asked, hoping for a serious response "Stalking you." She grinned, and shook her head "No, really. I heard you're on an adventure and you know how I LOVE adventures and danger!" She proudly said.. but we were already so many people! I sighed. "But.." "But what?" She stared at me with some puppy eyes no one could resist.. "Fine." I finally gave up.  
"Well, when does it start?" She asked with enthusiasm(A/N: I don't know how it's spelt o.o) I slightly laughed and said "It already started, I'm afraid. While the kids come back, I should tell you about it." I said, and told her everything.

I could see the kids running towards me. Finally! It's been over an hour. I sighed, and said "Anyone found something?" Everyone, except Ash shook their head as a 'no'. He gained my attention, so I rose an eyebrow and said "Did you find something?'  
"Erm.. somewhat." He scratched the behind of his head "I knocked at the castle and.."  
"YOU KNOCKED AT THE CASTLE?!" I, Misty and Jessica chorused. Misty conjured her mallet, now named Steve, and punished poor Ash. But he deserved it. The castle had some.. family matters right now. I sighed "And what?"  
"Well the servant didn't let me in at first, but then the princess came and I told her that I'm looking for the amulet and then she said that if I get to stop her father and his brother from fighting over the throne, then she will tell us." He said with a big grin.  
I sighed. How are we supposed to get them to stop fighting?! This wasn't even our bussiness.. but I guess saving the world isn't that easy. "Alright, anyone has any idea how?"  
May said "Yeah. We could give them a week to impress their cititzen, and then, everyone can go and vote."  
I stood a little and thought about the might help the kingdom too, so it's a good idea. "Alright, let's go and tell our plan to the princess."

-

"So, you want to give them a week, and then let the people choose?" Katherine asked, and I nodded. "That's a good plan! But you will get your reward only if it works." I sighed, and then nodded. She dashed off, I believe she's going to get her plan to work now.

Someone led us in the palace, through a long, crystaline corridor. It was all so amazing! The torches were icy, and instead of regular fire, there was blue fire in it. The carpet was white, along with the windows. It all looked so royal.

We walked along it for what it seemed like ages, it was really really long. Finally, we got to our room, which was in the middle of the corridor. There were five king-sized beds.. and the room was HUGE! it even had it's own kitchen and bathroom! If you would sell ONE glass from there in the real world, you'd be rich.

"There are only five king sized beds, and we are 10. How will we sleep?" Asked a dense Ash, but quickly got hit by Misty's mallet. "We will sleep with someone, of course! Dumbass."  
"Oooh! I get it now!" He said with a goofy grin on his face.  
I sighed. Typical Ash. Typical Misty. Guess they'll never grow up.  
"Alright everyone. Choose your sleeping partner, I'll be right back."  
I said and walked away. I could hear them yelling and fighting over who sleeps with who, especially since someone, probably Gary, suggested boys sleep with girls.


	6. Chapter 6

*Jessica's POV*  
As I heard footsteps approaching, I took a short look to my taget's direction. It was walking towards me. Perfect.  
A small smirk creeped on my pale face, and I felt nervous, I had to be honest.  
Her shadow was getting closer and closer, and when it finally got close enough I jumped out of my hiding place, and said "BOO!" In her face.

"Did you get scared?" I asked with a big grin, yet she said nothing, only gave me a hug. "I missed you so much!"  
"Same! Ohmygosh we are actually seeing eachother again!" I giggled softly. I observed she rose an eyebrow "Why did you come here?"  
"Well... I heard you had an adventure and you know how much I LOVE adventures!"  
"But.."  
"But what?"  
"Oh.. nothing. Of course you can come! We're looking for the light amulet now."  
"Oh, I see. How are you planning to get it?"  
"Well, if we get the two kings to stop fighting over the throne, they'll tell us which way to go."  
"And how long does that take?"  
"One week."  
"ONE WEEK! Are you kidding?!"  
"Nope, it was May's idea."  
"Who's May?"  
"You'll see later." Amy said, and signaled me to follow her into the castle.  
I walked around the blinding icy corridors, they disgusted me. I was always into darker colors, especially black and purple.. the best colors EVER.  
Amy unlocked a huge door, and I just saw some teens beating eachother up with pillows, and the unluckiest poor guy was getting beaten up by a floating mallet.  
Once they saw me and Amy, they all stopped, and stared awkwardly at us.  
"Uh.. hi!" I said, and waved my hand, trying to brush off the awkwardness.  
"Don't mind them, it's like kindergarten with them here." Amy said.  
One of them with brunette hair said: "I'm Gary, the hottest guy around here. Pleasure to meet you." He bowed flirtly, at which one of the girls stared with an annoyed face.  
"I'm Drew." He said with a flick of his hair.  
"Hmph, Paul." Another one said with a grounchy look on his face.  
Then there comes the one that was getting beaten up's turn.  
"I'm Ash!" He said and scratched the back of his head.  
"Misty." A redhead nodded in my direction.  
"I'm May." A brunette said, she had two ponytails which.. weren't ponytails? Her hairstyle was confusing.  
"Uh, hi, I'm Dawn! Your skirt is really cool by the way!" A blunette said with a grin on her face, and I nodded with a grin.  
The last one, finally said. "Leaf here!"  
"Okay, I'm Jessica, and I'm going to accompany you on the adventure." I said with a soft and girly giggle. "I hope y'all don't mind!"  
Careless about their response, I walked to Amy and said "Where do I sleep?"  
"In the same room as me." She responded, and I nodded. Since it was night time, I crawled up in my bed, which I was sharing with Amy, and fell asleep quickly.

-  
Meanwhile Amy and Jessica are sleeping.

*Normal POV*

The teens were all in their beds, one room, 4 king sized beds. Suddenly, Dawn groaned and said "Anyone not sleeping?"  
Except Ash and May, everyone got up. Dawn giggled, and said "What about we wake up the pricks and play some truth or dare?" She winked, and the others nodded.  
"That sounds like a good idea." Drew pointed out.  
"Okay, wake 'em up, Misty!" Leaf said with a grin, she loved watching her summon her mallet.  
Misty smirked, summoned her mallet and hit Ash and May in the head. "OW!" They both said.  
"What was that for?" Ash asked, and May nodded.  
"We're playing truth or dare!" Dawn answered.  
"Oh, I'm in!" May said, and got on the floor. Everyone sat in a circle.  
"I'd prefer to sleep.." Ash fell back on his bed, but instead of reaching the pillow, he reached Misty's mallet.  
"Okay.." He said sadly, and completed the circle by sitting in the free space.  
Dawn already had the water bottle prepared in order to spin it. She spun it, and it was Leaf-Ash.  
"Ash, truth or dare?" She asked him.  
"Dare!" He said with a goofy grin.  
"Alright, I dare you to say who you like."  
"I like no one!" He said with a blush, and took a small glance towards Misty. Paul seemed to have noticed it.  
Leaf groaned "You ain't making this interesting!" And spun the bottle.  
It was Misty-May.  
"Very well then.. truth or dare?"  
"Dare!"  
"Okay, I gotta tell you this in the ear, come on the corridor."  
May nodded and followed Misty.  
She whispered there in her ear "Alright, we're gonna get some water bottles and then wet everyone, okay?"  
"Okay!" May said, and together with Misty, dashed towards the kitchen.  
They got 2 water bottles. May decided to enter first, she hid the bottle behind her, and when she was fully in, she said "Surprise!" And started shooting everyone around, along with Misty.  
"You didn't just.." Dawn said  
"Oh she did!" Leaf intrerrupted her.  
"WATER FIGHT!" May pointed out, and everyone got their water bottled and started shooting everyone around.  
Suddenly, the door cracked open, and they saw someone comming in.  
Everyone hid the bottles and got in the bed as fast as they could, no matter who they got in with. Dawn even ended up with Paul and Ash crawled up to Misty, since he claimed he was afraid.  
It was noone else than one of the two kings. He rubbed his beard, and said quietly to himself "Well, dere must be ghosts around der, their sleepen' like angelz!"  
He just shrugged and went off. Everyone then went to bed, and they regained their normal sleeping places.


	7. Chapter 7

*Misty's POV*  
I stretched as I woke up, looking everywhere around me. They were all sleeping, of course. I checked the clock after a huge yawn came out of my mouth, it was 5 AM. It's kinda late. I tiptoed in the kitchen to make breakfast. There was a cooking book, perfect! As I flipped the page, something interesting caught my eye. Rainbow pancakes? This should be great!  
I left the book on the desk, open at the same page the pancakes were on. First, I had to make the sauce which was pretty much transparent. I sighed, so much work to do..

Some time later, my precious and wonderful pancakes were done! A huge tower with rainbow pancakes and sauce on top of them, plus some orange juice should be the perfect breakfast. I stared at the clock, 5:58 AM. Not bad.  
I sat on a chair in order to rest, but as soon as I sat some bells started ringing. Loudly. Everyone got scared and woke up. Guess that's the wake up alarm. The first one I saw was Ash  
"WHERE IS FOOD!" He demanded, and I saw him making his way to the pancakes, but just before he touched them, my mallet hit him in the head making him fall to the ground.  
"Ow.."  
"This will teach you not to mess with my food, you dumbass!" I growled and then shouted:  
"C'mon everyone, breakfast time!"  
I saw everyone walking through the door. The girls were happy with it, but the guys thought it was 'girly' and 'gay'. Except Ash, of course.  
"Alright, you know what, you guys get no breakfast today." I threw them the frying pan.  
"You'll make your breakfast alone, no buts!" I sat down, May, Dawn and Leaf were giggling and agreeing with me.  
While we were eating, the poor boys were struggling to cook something, and in the end, all they came with were some eggs, and not even those cooked properly.  
"So, what would you girls like to do today?" May opened up the subject.  
"The mall! I can't wait to see what kind of stuf they sell here!" Dawn said.  
"No! Not the mall again! I want to see the library. It must be magical." Leaf said, and I sighed.  
"I want to see what kind of games they play." I said, and they nodded slightly in approval.  
"Let's go to the mall today, library tomorrow and games the day after tomorrow. Sounds good?" I proposed, and May and Dawn nodded, but Leaf sighed, yet in the end, she agreed too.  
"Okay then, we're leaving at 10. So hurry up, especially you, Dawn!"  
"What's wrong with me?"  
"You always stay so long to do your hair and makeup!" Leaf whined, and I added.  
"Yeah, plus you can't wear makeup or do your hair too fancy because we aren't on planet earth, and they all have different fashion around." I grinned evily, and Dawn just groaned.  
*Normal POV*  
"Actually, we are on planet earth." Amy said as she walked in taking a seat at the table where everyone was eating. She noticed the boys were eating a different food. She could guess what happened.  
"Really? Then I can do my makeup and hair!" Dawn squealed, but I waved my finger as 'no'  
"Nope. Not really. We are on Earth but on a different dimension. It's hard to explain." She said and took a mouthful of rainbow pancakes.  
"These are really good!" She said and watched how the boys stared in envy at the pancakes.  
"Thanks." Misty, their creator said, and stuck her tongue at the boys who were drooling over the pancakes.  
"Hey what's up with your tongue?" Asked May as she analyzed Misty's tongue.  
"Uh, what's wrong with it?"  
"It's rainbow!" Pointed out Leaf, and Dawn nodded.  
"Wait a minute.. if her tongue is rainbow.. then so is ours." The girls stuck out their tongue, and everyone had it rainbowish!  
"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot, we have to go shopping! What time is it, Misty?" Yet before the stunned redhead could even reach to the clock, Dawn got her hand on it '9:34' it said. She gasped.  
"C'mon girls, we gotta leave!" May dragged two random persons which turned out to be Ash and Dawn.  
"Umm.. why are we comming along?" Asked Ash  
"Well, we do need someone to carry our bags right?"  
The boys except Ash sighed. The day's gonna be horrible. For them, of course.


End file.
